Chariot
by bella-sk8er
Summary: One-shot song-fic. Chariot by Gavin DeGraw. DxC. R


****

AN: Well, I really want to write. Don't worry, I'm working on Taking Chances too, promise! Should be out either late today or mid afternoon tomorrow, cause I'm actually trying to make it longer.

**Anyway, I was listening to 'Chariot' by David DeGraw, and felt the need to write a fanfic about it. For the record, this is going to have nothing to do with the vid for the song, it's just based off the song in general. TDWT, isn't going to happen, and Duncan still has the million smackeroonies. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TD series, nor this song. Lyrics at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

I was walking down town, on the sidewalk, a path I've walked many times before. I let out a sigh, and watched as my breath came out in a puff. It was mid October, and the cold air and wind were all around. I looked up at the dull gray sky. A tiny movement caught my eye, and I turned my head a little. Sitting on a small maple tree, a small leaf was blowing, holding onto the branch. I smiled a little, until I realized that I was smiling at a leaf. I thought back to the summer before this, on the set of Total Drama Action, where I had been a total witch. Worse than Heather even. Everyone hated me. Well, not everyone, but they hated the way I had acted. I didn't blame them. I hated the way I acted too. Stupid Chris. He had known that I wanted to go back to Total Drama Action, but only to see Duncan again. To get the story from him about what had happened between him and Gwen. So when he told me that I was going back, I was ecstatic. Until, of course, he voiced the condition. I was to go back, only if I acted like a complete control freak. Sure, I've always been controlling, but he wanted me to kick it up a notch. To become over bearing. It was that, or I leave playa de losers, and never come back, meaning I would never see Duncan again. So, of course, I had accepted. And I hated every minute of it. By the time the season was done, I was able to explain to everyone the reason for my behaviour, but it still crushed me to know that I had been given no choice to play one of Chris' stupid games. I let out another sigh, and continued to walk.

As I was walking, I passed by a small park. I watched at people were still trying to have picnics with their little ones. They had the usual, sandwhichs, blankets, the classic wooden basket and plastic utensils. It pained me however, to see the seedless watermelon. Did no one care that it wasn't natural? Not fully natural anyway. What was the joy of eating watermelon if you couldn't spit out the seeds? That had always been my favorite part. My cousin and I would eat watermelon and collect the seeds in our mouths, than spit them at our brothers. As I kept walking, I spotted dozens of Tim Horton cups, some Mc Donald and Burger King bags, soda cans, anything that could be thrown out, on the ground. No one cared about the earth anymore. It wouldn't kill anyone to just hold onto it until they got home, or to walk a few feet to throw it in the garbage. But that was to much to ask. It was too 'hard'. That was the problem now a days, people chose the easy road, simply cause they were too lazy.

I shook my head, realizing I had stopped walking, just staring at all the garbage. Just than, the sun came out. I covered my eyes with my hand, and closed one, squinting the other, to look up at it. I quickly closed the other as the suns golden rays hit my face, and I let the heat soak in. Than the sun disappeared. I sighed, and continued on my trail.

The minute that I walked into the busier part of town, it began to rain. I kept walking though. I couldn't care less about getting soaked. I didn't care that my hair would get frizzy, or that my make-up might run. I just didn't care. Rain. What was it anyway? Water. That's it, that's all. Plain and simple. It wouldn't kill you. So I walked on, watching as everyone ducked under roofs, rushed into stores, pulled their hoods over their heads, jumped into taxis and brought out umbrellas. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my coat and kept walking. I was getting funny stares. Yeah, as if I cared what people thought of me.

In a few minutes, the rain just stopped. I was soaked to the bone, but I was determined to reach my destination. Maybe this time I'd get the courage to follow through on my plan, if for no other reason to dry off and warm up. I had to hold back a scoff as I saw three obviously fake tanned, bleach blonde girls walk by in clothes that were way to small for them. One mentioned that they couldn't stop at any more stores, not even to look, because they'd be late for their appointment at the tanning salon. As they walked out of hearing distance, I sighed. Tanning booths. To me, it was just making fun of the sun. Mocking it. It was pointless. Faster, yes. But pointless.

As summer once again flashed through my head, it was a different memory I had. One before I even knew who Chris was. I was with my cousin down by the river. We were just sitting on the dock, out feet in the water talking. It's what we did all the time. Than there was earlier that year in the spring, when my aunt had told everyone that the family was moving soon. My cousin and I had cried. We wouldn't be seeing each other every day anymore. Than there was the fall after that, where we had piled up the leaves and jumped in them, just because we could, and got the boys in trouble. We had walked in giggling about it. Than the last winter they spent together. The ice skating, the snowman building, the snowball fights, the snow angels. Than the move the moment winter ended, and all the tears that came with it. All these memories, flooding in for no reason at all.

Passing by a store, I heard a song playing that I knew and loved, and started to sing. People watched me as I passed by. Because I was soaked, because I was singing, or both, I couldn't tell, and I didn't care.

I kept walking for a bit longer, than turned onto a little road. I walked down it, until I got to the end, and I stood infront of the house. I looked up at it, wondering if I was finally going to be able to walk up the front steps and ring the doorbell. Or if I would just turn back like I always found myself doing. Staring up at the house, I felt the need to run. I wished more than anything in that one moment that I could spread my winges and fly away. I'd give anything just to be a bird for about five minutes. No. I decided. I was done running. I was going to do this. I just needed something to guide me. I looked at one of the trees in the yard, and remembered that leaf. That stupid, stubborn little leaf that refused to give up. It refused to let go. Because it believed it could. Strangely enough, it gave me the courage to walk up to the door. When I got there, I rang the doorbell before I backed down. As the sound rang through the house, I realied that it was too late to turn back now. So, I watched, terrified and anxious, as Duncan opened the door. He looked startled to see me at first, and I knew he wasn't expecting company due to the fact he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He just stared at me, and I was about to turn and walk away, until I saw him smile. An actual smile, no smirk.

He said nothing, but held out his arms for a hug. I smiled, relieved, and walked into the embrace, wishing the moment would last forever. When he pulled out, he kept an arm around my waist, and lead me off the porch and into the house.

It was than, with his arm wrapped securely around my waist, that I realized that no matter how I had acted that summer, he still cared about me. He was my strength, and I would forever admire that about him. He turned to me.

"I missed you." He whispered, once again bringing me into a hug, leaning his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes. I gave him a small smile.

"I missed you too, and. I love you." I whispered. He leaned down, and gently touched his lips to mine. As he pulled away and went back to leaning his forehead against mine, I got lost in his beautiful teal eyes as he said.

"I love you too, Princess. I love you too."

* * *

**AN: So. That's it. Hope you liked it! :) **

**Song: Chariot  
Artist: Gavin DeGraw  
Lyrics:**

**Staring at a maple leaf**  
**Leaning on the mother tree**  
**I said to myself we all lost touch**  
**Your favorite fruit is chocolate covered cherries**  
**And seedless watermelon ohhhh**  
**Nothing from the ground is good enough**  
**Body rised**  
**It puts over me**

**Oh chariot, your golden waves**  
**Are walking down, upon this face**  
**Oh chariot, I'm singing out loud**  
**To guide me**  
**Give me your...**  
**Strength**

**Remember seeking moons rebirth**  
**Rains made mirrors of the earth**  
**The sun was just yellow energy**  
**It is a living promise land**  
**Even over fields of sand**  
**Seasons fill my mind and**  
**Cover me**  
**From bringing back**  
**More than a memory**

**Oh chariot, your golden waves**  
**Are walking down, upon this face**  
**Oh chariot, I'm singing out loud**  
**To guide me**  
**Give me your...**  
**Strength**

**You'll be my vacation away from this place**  
**You know what I want**  
**Holding that cup,**  
**It's pouring over the sides**  
**Make me wanna spread my arms and fly**

**Oh chariot, your golden waves**  
**Are walking down, upon this face**  
**Oh chariot, I'm singing out loud**  
**To guide me**  
**Give me your...**  
**Strength**


End file.
